


Detention

by pavlablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: R/S Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Smut, Spanking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavlablack/pseuds/pavlablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Lupin is the only one who can make Sirius see sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to JKR, not me. Thanks so much to rewrites24 and themessrs for the beta help.

"Sirius, sit down." Remus gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

The seventeen-year-old boy glared at him, fists clenched at his sides. "And what if I don't?"

"Then you'll have to serve your detention elsewhere. It makes no difference to me. I'm sure Dumbledore—"

"Fine." Sirius crossed his arms and sank into the chair dramatically.

Remus hid a chuckle. Sirius Black was the most impertinent student he'd ever had the misfortune of teaching, but he couldn't help but admire the boy's bravado. No matter how misplaced it was.

He got up to shut his office door but thought better of it. One couldn't be too careful these days. Especially if one was a werewolf and gay, two things that few of the staff and hopefully none of the students knew about. Still, he wouldn’t put it past the boy to start a rumour about them getting off together, just to see what would happen. He imagined Sirius whispering conspiratorially to his friends in the Gryffindor common room, _"And then he bent me over his desk and shoved his cock up my arse—"_

"Aren't you going to shut the door?" Sirius's voice broke Remus out of his thoughts, and none too soon. No, shutting the door was definitely not a good idea.

"No need. There's no one out and about this hour anyway." Remus sat back down and adjusted his trousers discreetly. "And while I appreciate inquisitiveness in the classroom, I'll be asking the questions here. Understood?"

"Yes _sir_ ," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair and crossing one foot over the other on Remus's desk.

"And I'd thank you to get your feet off my desk." When Sirius made no signs of doing so, Remus leaned forward and knocked them off, sending Sirius toppling backward and onto the floor.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his elbow. "That's not on! I could report you, you know."

"For what?" Remus asked warily, walking around his desk and holding his hand out.

"Physical violence," Sirius grumbled. He shot Remus a glare and a two-finger salute before allowing himself to be pulled up. "You going to give me detention for that too?"

Remus just shook his head. "Let's try this again," he said, sinking back into his chair when Sirius was seated again, and properly this time. "Do you know why you're here?"

Sirius shrugged. "Could be anything."

"Really?"

Sirius held a hand out and began counting on his fingers. "Hexing Snivellous—"

"Sirius—"

"Fine. _Severus_." He started counting on his fingers again. "Making all the cauldrons explode during Potions. Getting off with my roommate in Filch's broom cupboard."

"What?" Remus leaned forward despite himself.

Sirius winked lasciviously. "Want to hear more, _Professor_?"

"Of course not." Remus sat back and took a few calming breaths. "I just don't understand why you'd put yourself in such a position when—"

"I didn't tell you what position we were in," Sirius said, his hand drifting down to his lap.

"—when you could perfectly well, _get off_ , as you so eloquently put it, Mr. Black, in the privacy of your own dorm room." He would not imagine Sirius naked in the broom cupboard. He would not.

"So it's Mr. Black now, is it, Professor?" Sirius asked, smirking. When Remus didn't respond, he continued. "Heard you were quite the prankster in your day."

"And?"

"And you should know . . . sometimes getting caught's half the fun." He gave Remus an inscrutable look before drawing both their eyes downward, where his hand was inching closer and closer to his—

"Yes, well," Remus flailed, knocking a book off his desk. "Perhaps if you rethink your strategies you might end up in detention less often."

"Detention's not so bad." Sirius bit his lip and arched back against the chair as he pressed his hand over the swelling in his trousers. "Not with you, anyway," he said softly.

Remus let his eyes linger over Sirius only briefly before looking away, pretending he hadn't seen what the boy was doing, pretending that he wasn't _already_ making plans to put this memory in a Pensieve and wank over it as soon as he got home.

Wanking over it later was one thing—but this, _this_ could not happen. He gave Sirius what he hoped was a stern look and spoke in the most authoritative tone he could muster. "Be that as it may, this is supposed to be a punishment."

"So punish me," Sirius said, his voice taking on a throaty quality as he pulled his chair closer and leaned forward, his warm breath wafting over Remus's face.

Remus swallowed. "What did you have in mind? I mean—"

"In Muggle schools, they used to have this thing called corporeal punishment—"

"I think you mean corporal."

"Yeah, see, that's why you're the professor, not me," Sirius said, standing up, and oh God, he was undoing his belt—

"Sirius," Remus hissed, nodding towards the door. "What are you doing?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a dirty mind, Professor," Sirius said, dropping his trousers to the floor and spreading his legs, laying his palms flat on the desk. "Relax," he said. "Just assuming the position."

"Position? What?" Remus sputtered.

"As I was saying, in Muggle schools, when students don't respond well to detention, sometimes they take matters into their own hands." His voice was steady but his face had turned pink, and Remus couldn't help but wonder how far down the blush went. "You know, they . . . spank them."

Oh, fuck. "Spank them?"

"Happened to my . . . roommate once."

"The boy from the broom cupboard?"

"No." Sirius hesitated. "James, my best mate. Before Hogwarts, in primary school. He pulled a girl's pigtails and got hit with the oar a few times."

"The oar?"

"Paddle, whatever."

"I don't have a paddle," Remus said, his eyes drifting down Sirius's bare legs to the trousers pooled around his feet, pants still on, apparently. He clasped his hands together and attempted a disinterested pose.

Sirius leaned on his elbows then and unfolded Remus's hands, tracing a finger across his palm and sending a rush of blood straight down to Remus's cock. "Doesn't matter. Heard a good smack on the bum works as well as anything else."

Remus crossed his legs tightly, pulling his hands away and wiping sweaty palms on his trousers. "This is a ridiculous and inappropriate conversation to be having."

"Not meant to be a conversation," Sirius said, kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his trousers before walking around to the side of the desk and bending down to pick up the book that had fallen. Remus's breath caught as Sirius's shirt lifted to reveal the bottom half of a perfectly naked, round arse. Sweet Merlin, he must not have been wearing pants at all.

"You can use this," Sirius said, handing Remus the book before bending over the desk again, from Remus's side this time, his arse fully exposed, his cock jutting out from underneath his shirt.

It took all of Remus's willpower to do what he did next.

"No," he said, standing quickly and letting the book drop to the floor again, landing painfully on his foot and jolting him back to reality. "Sirius, get dressed right now before you get us both in trouble. This was a bad idea. You can serve your detention elsewhere."

He took a resolute step toward the door, but Sirius reached back and grabbed his wrist.

"You're so bloody professional," Sirius growled, hooking his right leg around Remus's even as he entwined the fingers of their left hands together, pulling Remus against him as he forced their clasped hands to the desk. "So why don't you do your job and teach me a lesson I won't forget?"

"Sirius—"

Sirius grabbed Remus's wand from the edge of the desk and pointed it at the door, slamming it shut before rolling his hips back against Remus's.

Remus's hips jerked and his fingers tightened around Sirius's. "Stop that."

"Make me," Sirius said, giving Remus a sultry look over his shoulder.

Without thinking, Remus raised his free hand and smacked Sirius—though he'd misjudged the trajectory and his hand landed somewhere between Sirius's right arse cheek and his upper thigh.

"C'mon, Professor Lupin, you can do better than that."

Remus jerked his hand away. "No, Sirius. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Sirius looked back at him, his eyes burning with desire. "What if I wanted you to? What if I've been thinking about it all day?"

"Thinking . . . about what?"

"Your fucking hand," he said, pulling Remus's palm down and pressing it to his arse. "Right there, spanking me so hard it stings."

"This isn't right." But Remus let his fingers squeeze Sirius's arse before pulling away.

"Do it, Professor. You're the only one who can make me see sense."

"As if anyone could make you see sense," Remus said, aiming more carefully this time before delivering a tentative blow to Sirius's right buttock.

"Harder," Sirius groaned, leaning more fully over the desk and thrusting his arse shamelessly into the air.

This time there was a satisfying _crack_ as Remus's hand met Sirius's arse, hard enough to leave a mark as well as a lingering burn on Remus's fingers that went straight to his groin.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "fuck, like that."

"You need to learn to hold your tongue, Sirius," Remus said. Another smack, even harder this time.

"Where would you like me to hold it?"

"Don't"— _smack_ —"talk"— _smack_ —"back"— _smack_.

But Sirius would not shut up. "I saw the way you looked at me earlier. Bet you were thinking about it too. Bending me over your desk and giving it to me good."

Sirius gasped as Remus delivered another swift blow. "Bet you got hard just thinking about my sweet, young arse laid out in front of you."

"Jesus, fuck." Remus panted and leaned over, feeling the body beneath him twitch as he caressed the warm flesh of Sirius's arse. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Feels good," Sirius said, grinding his hips against the desk. "And you like it too. You're so fucking hard for me, for this. Aren't you?" His voice sounded vulnerable and aroused at the same time.

"God, yes," Remus said, finding it difficult to breathe.

"Fucking do it then."

Remus looked down at the wanton boy beneath him, and the last remnants of his restraint broke. "All right. Lie flat, and hold onto the edge of the desk."

For once, Sirius obeyed without talking back.

Remus steeled himself. "I'm going to punish you now, Mr. Black. That all right with you?"

"Yes," Sirius moaned, lying prostrate over the desk, gripping the edge as Remus had told him to.

"You're a bad, bad boy," Remus said, feeling slightly ridiculous and more than a little turned on as he delivered another stinging slap to Sirius's bare arse.

"Oh!" Sirius's cry was a mix of pleasure and pain.

"So bad," Remus continued, letting himself go. "Stubborn." _Smack_. "Hostile." _Smack_. "Reckless." _Smack smack smack_. "Too damn cocky for your own good."

Each time his palm landed, Sirius moaned or twitched or cried out, and Remus felt his cock strain harder against his trousers.

"Enough," he finally said, pressing his burning hand against his crotch. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

Sirius pulled Remus's hand to his arse again, panting. "No."

So Remus shook the circulation back into his hand and kept up with his erotic assault until the stinging slaps morphed into halfhearted taps, and then caresses as Sirius guided Remus's palm from his arse cheek to the crease in between his buttocks.

"God, touch me. Please."

"I've been touching you for a good ten minutes," Remus half-laughed, tracing his fingers along Sirius's cleft.

"You know what I mean," Sirius said, arching back and palming Remus's cock.

"Do I?" Remus bit his lip as he leaned into Sirius's hand and kneed open a desk drawer.

"Told you I hadn't learned my lesson yet."

"What will it take?" Remus whispered, opening a vial he'd taken from a fifth year who had slicked the entrances outside the professors' offices so that all of their arses had been sore for a week.

And speaking of sore arses . . .

"Think I need you to fuck me so hard I can't sit without feeling it," Sirius groaned, squeezing Remus's cock again before popping the button and sliding the zipper down.

"You asked for it," Remus said, withdrawing his hand and slicking it with the solution before delivering a final wet smack to Sirius's backside. "But there's something else I want to do first."

"Oh. What's that?"

"You'll see." Remus turned Sirius over and watched the boy wince as his arse hit the desk. "Sorry. Here, take this off," Remus said, pulling Sirius up and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Hurry up," Sirius said, sticking his fingers into the vial and coating his own cock with the solution as Remus undid the final button. "Fuck, that feels good," he said, sliding his hand up and down his length and squeezing. "Where'd you get this stuff?"

"Never you mind," Remus said, swatting Sirius's hand away and pulling his arms through his shirt sleeves. He laid the shirt over the desk and lowered Sirius down gently. "Better?"

"I'll be better when you shut up and—"

But there were no more words from either of them as Remus dropped to his knees and took Sirius's cock in his mouth, his hands tight on Sirius's hips as he pulled him in as far as he could before releasing him slowly, his lips closing around Sirius's cock as his tongue pressed against the underside on its way out, then licked at the head, the taste of Sirius driving him mad and inspiring him to suck as hard as he could before taking him deep into his mouth again.

"God, forgot how good you were at that," Sirius moaned, his fingers twisting in Remus's hair.

Remus dipped his tongue into Sirius's slit before releasing him with a light _pop_. "Shh. It's supposed to be the first time we've done this."

"Oh, yeah, right. Carry on."

But Remus had a better idea. He sucked the tip of Sirius's cock once more before letting his tongue slide back down, pulling Sirius's balls into his mouth one at a time before lifting the boy's legs onto his shoulders and spreading him wide.

"Fuck," Sirius groaned, his legs trembling as Remus licked at his entrance. Remus began thrusting his tongue in and out, in and out, torn between attending to his own needs (his trousers might be undone but his cock was still straining painfully against his pants) and wrapping his hand around Sirius's cock and jerking him as hard as he could. He chose the latter and only let go when Sirius let out a strangled cry and came, hot spurts spilling over Remus's hand.

He crawled up Sirius's tight, perfect—and quite limber—body and nearly bent him in two as he kissed him, the boy's heels still pressing against his back.

"You going to take your clothes off, or what?" Sirius asked, pulling at Remus's jumper. "You're all scratchy."

"Sirius—"

"For fuck's sake, don't tell me you're feeling modest after all this."

Remus studied the boy lying beneath him—all chiseled muscles, tanned skin, and smooth features—and a wave of uncertainty crashed over him.

"Please," Sirius said quietly, as his fingers wound around Remus's. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

"All right," he relented, letting the boy remove his clothes.

"Mm, much better," Sirius said, pulling Remus down and guiding the hand that was still slicked with lube and come to his entrance. "Yeah, like that," he said, spreading his legs wide as Remus slipped first one, then two fingers inside and began thrusting, lifting Sirius's legs over his shoulders again and working his own cock over.

When he finally pushed inside, Remus shut his eyes, overwhelmed by the hot, tight sensation of it.

"Look at me," Sirius whispered, putting his hands on either side of Remus's face. "Tell me what it feels like, what I look like, lying here with your cock inside me."

Remus stilled his hips for a moment, relishing the sensation of being inside Sirius, of the look of pure adoration and trust on the boy's face. He looked hard into Sirius's eyes. "You're so perfect, so beautiful. I love you so fucking much."

And Sirius, arrogant youth that he was, just laughed and said, "All right, enough with the small talk, just fuck me, you dirty old man."

***

A few moments later, they were lying on their backs in bed, Remus's office transfigured back into Sirius's bedroom at Grimmauld Place, Sirius staring up in the ceiling, his body thinner and his face much more lined and familiar to Remus now that the de-aging potion had worn off.

"Moony?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you wish—"

"No."

"How do you know what I was going to say?"

"I know you, Padfoot." Remus turned to Sirius and caught his hand as he tried to pull the blankets up over his chest. "No."

"No, what?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms and staring up at the ceiling.

"No, don't try to hide from me, you git," he said, pulling Sirius close. "And no, I don't wish you were still seventeen. God forbid we live through that drama again."

Sirius choked out a laugh, but there was uncertainty in it. "Have to admit, I looked a hell of a lot better then than I do now."

"So did I. Despite the scars. Do you wish I—"

"No."

"How do you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I know you too, Moony," Sirius said. "And all right. Point taken." He propped himself up on his elbow and traced a hand down Remus's side, over one of his more prominent scars. "Fun though, wasn't it?"

"Mm," Remus said, Sirius's soft touches lulling him into drowsiness. "You caught me off guard with the spanking bit."

"Couldn't help it. You were just so authoritative earlier, putting me in my place when I started in on Molly. I always did like it when you told me what to do."

"I remember," Remus yawned. "So was the professor/student scenario hotter than all the times we put my Prefect's badge to good use?"

Sirius shifted in bed. "Not sure."

Remus suddenly felt a lot more awake. "Really? I thought it was rather brilliant."

"Fuck yeah, it was. But as young as I might have _looked_ , I've still got the body of a middle-aged man, and my back is fucking killing me. Not to mention my arse, you brute. And I'm bloody tired. It must be near three AM." He sighed miserably. "God, I’m old."

Remus laughed and kissed Sirius on the forehead. "Wouldn't have you any other way."

"Really? Because I was quite fit—"

"Hush," Remus said, turning over and pulling Sirius's arms around him so they were spooning in a way that wouldn't aggravate Sirius's back or arse. "Go to sleep, Padfoot, and tomorrow if you're still sore, I'll give you a massage and a blow job to take your mind off things."

"Oh, another fantasy? You as the masseur and me as the—"

"No, Padfoot," Remus said, twining their fingers together. "Just you and me."


End file.
